Roommates
by ZeldaNation
Summary: Link and Zelda are roommates living in Hyrule City. When Zelda falls for a man she's barely met, she asks for Link's help to get them together. What will happen when one of them realizes that their feelings for their roommate runs deeper then they thought? Rated T for swearing. Modern AU. Zelink
1. People Change

**Chapter 1- People Change**

4-3. My favorite soccer team was barely winning. 11:18 minutes left until the game would be over. It wasn't that long, I could handle the anxiety. I relaxed further into the couch; now I was really comfortable. I checked the time on my phone, it was 8:18 pm. _Zelda should be coming home soon,_ I thought. Zelda is my roommate of 2 years and best friend of 5 years. We had met at college and had decided to move in together because it sounded like fun to live with your best friend. 4-4, fuck. They had been doing so well and they just had to go and mess it up. Ugh, why did they leave the star player of the other team open? Angered, I stood up to get a glass of water in an attempt to cool me down. I left the tv on to keep hearing the game as I walked to grab a glass. I put in a couple of ice cubes to make the water cooler and take a sip. That felt nice.

I set the glass down on the counter as I heard the door to the apartment open. I sighed, finally Zelda's here. My look of happiness suddenly turns into a look of worry as I notice that her normally blue eyes are red from crying. I swiftly walk over to her, hugging her.

"What happened?" I softly ask after a while.

"He-he's in love with someone else" she said quietly in between sobs.

I look down at her "What's his address?" I stop hugging her and walk over to the couch where I had my phone and keys.

"No Link you'll only make it worse"

"What's there left to make worse?"

"N-nothing" she looks down at the floor.

"His address" I look at her sternly.

After giving me the address I leave the apartment, locking the door behind me. I get into my car and drive to the son of a bitch's house. All around me is a blur of lights as i make my way through many streets. When I arrived at his house, I get out of the car and lock it. I leaned against the door of my car. What should I do to him? Talk or fight? I'll just act on impulse. I walked up to his house and rang the doorbell. Let's see if he answers. The door opens and I'm met by Zelda's now ex.

"Link?" He looks shocked to see me.

"Julian"

"What are you doing here? Are you looking for Zelda?"

"Let's have a chat. Inside"

"O-okay?"

He opens the door and steps aside, allowing me to enter.

"Um, I'm not sure why you're here Link so I think you owe me an explanation" he said running his hand through his brown hair.

"Care to explain to me why Zelda's at the apartment crying?"

"She's crying? Why?" He looks uneasy, his brown eyes displaying fear. I wonder why he must feel uncomfortable, because he must have done something wrong.

"I don't know. Maybe it has to do with the fact that she saw you cheating on her"

"I didn't do anything"

"She no longer considers you as her boyfriend-"

"What?"

"-So you must have done some thing bad"

"But I didn't do anything!"

"Julian, I think it's best for everyone if you'd stop lying"

"Link, I think you should leave now. You're causing unnecessary drama"

"Why? Is it because I'm saying the truth?" I step right in front of him, leaving barely any space between us. "Are you going to lie just to keep Zelda?"

"One, you're telling me lies. And two, I love Zelda so why would I-"

"You clearly don't love Zelda if you're willing to cheat on her on the day you two had planned to go out"

"We were supposed to-oh shit" He looks up at the ceiling as the realization hits him.

"Yeah, so that's why when she goes to ring your doorbell she sees you kissing another woman" I look at him smugly. "I'm glad you stopped with the lies"

"Listen, that" he took a shaky breath "was a mistake and won't happen again"

"You're right, it won't happen again because she's done with you"

"Not if I can help it. And why did you come here instead of Zelda? I mean it's our relationship, not yours"

"I'm her best friend and you're her ex. Anyways I think we're done here" I stepped away from him and started making my way to the door. "Goodbye Julian" I called.

"You wanted us to break up since the beginning! Are you happy now?" He yelled back.

I turned to look at him "No, you did that all by yourself the second you kissed another woman" I shook my head at him "You disgust me"

"Link you don't get to disrespect me in my own house! Zelda will come back to me!"

I stepped toward Julian "How sure are you?"

"Very"

"Well then clearly you don't know Zelda"

"I dated her"

"I live with her" He scowled at this. I smiled back at him. "Bye Julian, I'm going to go home now, where I'm going to comfort Zelda because of you" He looked at me with anger and I turned away from him and walked to the door again.

"Link wait!"

I turned around yet again. "What n-" I was interrupted as Julian's right fist connected with my face. I stumbled back as pain shot through the right side of my face. Julian kept hitting me with a barrage of punches and I managed to block some of them, but he had surprised me. I felt blood start to trickle down my face from my nose. Julian started to corner me into a wall, thinking that he had beat me. As soon as he swung to hit my jaw, I ducked and came up behind him, pulling him to the ground hard so that he fell on his face. He quickly turned around so that he could attempt to get out of this situation, but he was screwed. I started punching his face until both of us were a bloody mess. After what seemed like ages I got up, there was nothing left to do.

"Next time Julian, don't try that shit again"

"Fuck you Link" he spat.

"Thanks" I said as I turned and left his house.

I got into my car and just sat there, reflecting on what happened. My nose was still bleeding and I'm pretty sure that's not the only source of blood. Oh well, I'll fix myself up when I get home. I turn on the car and drive home.

When I arrive at the apartments I get out of my car and lock it. I was about to head into the building when I realized that I was still bleeding. Fuck, Zelda's going to feel really bad. I sighed deeply, unfortunately there was nothing I could do. I walked into the apartment complex and quickly went to my floor so that no one would see me. I got out my keys and unlocked the door to the apartment, here comes facing Zelda.

I hear a gasp as soon as I enter inside. I lock the door and see Zelda standing in front of me, worry on her face.

"What happened? I thought you were only going to talk to Julian"

"Julian is a bitch"

"But you got in a fight with him"

"Like I said, he's a bitch. He waited until my back was turned and surprised me"

"We're going to the bathroom. Now" she said before I could protest.

"Okay" I was in no mood to argue with her so I let her be in charge.

She dragged me to our bathroom down the hallway and made me sit on the toilet. After sitting me down she started to search through our cabinets to find some gauze and some weird liquids.

"Zelda you know you don't have to do this, I can clean myself up"

She turned around to look at me "Link I'm fully aware that you're capable of cleaning yourself up, but consider this as my way of saying thank you" she looked at the floor, and I got the feeling she might start crying again. "I'm glad that you're my best friend Link" she took a deep sigh "Anyways, back to cleaning your face" and she turned back around to look for something.

"Sounds good to me, I don't want my masculine features to be damaged" I said in an attempt to make her laugh.

"Too late Link, I think your nose is closer to your left eye" she laughed. Good.

"Good thing there's plastic surgery available"

"There's no way I'm letting you spend that much money to get a nose job Link"

"Guess I'm going to have to live with a busted nose"

Zelda turned back to face me with a rag in her hand. Without saying anything she started to clean my face from all the blood. I studied her while she wiped my face. Why would such a selfless person have to feel pain? What did she do to deserve this? Nothing. She just seems to have bad luck.

"What are you thinking about?"

"What do you mean Zelda?"

"You seem so focused"

"Oh, I was thinking about what I wanted to eat for breakfast tomorrow" I lied.

"How can you be thinking of food at a time like this? You're not completely covered with blood anymore but shouldn't you be exhausted from tonight?" Her voice got quiet at the end of her sentence.

And this is what I wanted to avoid. "Nah I'm not exhausted, he didn't stand a chance against me" I laughed.

"Link, stop trying to cheer me up please. It's not going to change the fact that I'm hurt, especially by someone I loved" she said with all seriousness possible.

"Uh, okay"

Zelda went back to quietly wiping my face. The rag was almost a completely different color than it was before we began. Then, grabbing my left hand, she used gauze to wrap it up. After I was sort of fixed up, Zelda stood up.

"I'm going to go to bed Link"

"Okay, Night"

"Night" she replied curtly.

I walked out of the bathroom after a while and sat on the couch, staring at the city through the window. More reflection time. How did we manage to misjudge Julian? He was pretty nice prior to tonight. He had his own house, car , and a decent job. Why would he do this? That's something I don't think I'll ever understand.

I looked at the clock in the kitchen, it read 10:12. There goes my calm evening. I started to feel drowsy as the exhaustion from the fight kicked in but I was too lazy to walk to my room. The last thing I remembered before falling asleep was how I never knew how the game ended.

* * *

 **A/N: Merry Christmas for those who celebrate it! So this is the new first chapter and I like it better than the original. For those who liked the original first chapter: don't worry, it's still going to be in this story, but some things may be different. Anyways, have a great day and Merry Christmas!**

 **ZeldaNation**


	2. Life Choices

**Chapter 2- Life Choices**

It's been a couple of weeks since the incident with Julian occurred. Zelda seems to be better, sometimes she seems sad, but at least the crying has stopped. Currently she's still sleeping and it's 10 am, no surprise. I guess today we'll be having a late start to our day. It's like 87 degrees outside and the apartment is really warm so i take off my shirt. Now I won't die of the heat. The rumbling in my stomach won't stop, so I roll out of bed and walk to the kitchen.

Our apartment isn't very large, but it's not the smallest thing either. Our kitchen could be called the main attraction, with everything necessary, and including an island, which was a surprise because the other apartments in our complex don't have one. The living room is facing the kitchen, which is perfect for parties. And then there is a hallway leading out from the living room which has my room on the left side and Zelda's room on the right side. At the very back there is a bathroom with a washer and dryer in there, which basically is our bathroom/laundry room.

I start to search through cabinets for some pancake or waffle mix, and end up finding chocolate chip pancake mix. My stomach growls in approval as I put it on the island. I grab a mixing bowl and the rest of the ingredients that is needed to make the pancakes. As I'm mixing the pancake mix, Zelda, finally awaking from her deep slumber, walks into the kitchen.

"What are you making?"

"Good morning to you too Zelda"

"Oh, well go-"

"I'm just messing with you, and it's chocolate chip pancakes" I say with a smile.

"We have chocolate chip pancakes? Since when?"

"I have no idea, I just found it in one of our cabinets"

"Do you want me to help?"

"Sure, you can turn on the stove"

Zelda walks over to the stove and stops in front of it, her back facing mine. "Which one do you want me to turn on?"

"One of the front ones, I don't care. And look on the box for the temperature"

Zelda turns around. "How did you know I-"

"Zelda, how long have I known you?"

She pauses. Her blue eyes looking at me with confusion. "How long?"

"That what I asked you Zelda"

"No, how long have you been mixing that?"

"Why?"

"Because if you'd been paying attention you would have seen that the mix is all over the counter"

"Aw shit!" I scramble to grab a paper towel to clean up the mix that was no longer in the bowl.

"Link, why do you think that pancake mix is a good look for you?" Zelda laughs.

"What do you mean?" I then look down at my bare stomach. There's pancake mix on it. "Ugh, can you hand my another paper towel please?"

"Sure pillsbury dough boy" she says while laughing.

"Hey!"

"Hey yourself, you're the one who has the pancake mix all over yourself. And are we eating breakfast or not?"

"We're eating breakfast today. I'll get myself a paper towel" I announce.

"Took you long enough!" Zelda laughs.

"Okay I think the mix is ready to be cooked. Zelda will you please go set the table?"

"I'm not a little kid Link, I think I can realize that the table needs to be set"

"Geez, sorry for trying to be polite Zelda"

"You're forgiven"

"Hey! That's the part where you say you're sorry!" I laugh.

"You're sorry"

"Oh god Zelda. What am I going to do wih you?"

"That's your decision, but just try to remember that I pay half of the rent here" Zelda grins.

"You know what Zelda?" I pause, thinking what to say. "No, just sit down at the table"

"Oh it sucks when you lose Link!"

"That's cuz you keep one-upping me!"

"Cuz I'm the best!"

"At sucking at cooking!"

"That's why you cook Link"

"How can you always one-up me?"

"It's a talent"

"You know what? I'm just going to cook these pancakes"

"Good job Link, you've finally got your priorities right!" Zelda says in fake wonder.

"I'm not even going to try to fight you. I'm too hungry for that shit"

"Watch your fucking profanity Link!"

"Hey, but you just-"

"The pancakes aren't going to cook themselves Link"

"Ugh, fine. I see that I've turned into your personal cook" I turn around and start to put the remaining mix into a pan, leaving some in the bowl and wait for that side to cook before I flip it.

After making enough pancakes for us to eat I place the plate of pancakes on our small dining room table.

"Dig in Zelda"

"Thank god you finally finished those! It took you like what, 30 minutes to finally start making pancakes?"

"Shut up and eat the pancakes" I roll my eyes.

"Yes sir!" Zelda grins.

We talk while eating our breakfast, and it's times like this where I wish it can always be like this, but I know she wants to find a guy who will spend the rest of his life with her. She's never going to be content with having an awesome apartment and best friend to live with. Although I wish she can be, she's not. I know her too well.

"Link did you hear what I just said?"

"Huh, what?"

"Stop being in la la land or whatever and listen to me for a second"

"Okay, what were you saying?"

"I was thinking that tonight we can go to a club or bar or whatever, get wasted, and then come back home and have ourselves a small party between the two of us"

"But can't we just go to the store and buy liquor there"

"But where's the fun in that?"

"I don't know?"

"So that means we're going out tonight right?"

"Alright"

"Yes!"

"Just try not to get too wasted, cuz then we're never going to come back home"

"And why would that happen?"

"Because you're going to wander off somewhere and I'll have to find you"

"I don't really do that right?"

I stare at her. I don't really need to speak here.

"Right Link?"

"Why do you think I'm not talking"

"Because you're thinking"

"No, because you do wander off Zelda. And as I recall you saying to me 'To make new friends'"

"But what's so wrong wih making new friends?"

"Because you finally come home when I'm eating breakfast"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Well shit then. You'll stick with me so I don't wander off. We'll make new friends together"

"Let's go clubbing!"

"Yeah, that's more like it!"

I'm pretty sure I'll regret this tomorrow when I throw up everything in my stomach.

 _Later that night_

"Zelda are you ready now?"

"You asked me like one second ago"

I'm going to be siting on this couch forever. We said that we'd be going out at 8, and it's now 9. Why do girls always take forever to get ready? I understand that they have to do their makeup and hair and shit, but that shouldn't mean you need to put on ten pounds of makeup on, it'll make you look fake. And hair I guess I understand, but that should be about it. Ugh, why can't women get ready earlier if they know they have to be somewhere at a certain time?

"Link, let's go!" Zelda says as she comes out in a purple dress that ends at her knees with her chocolate brown hair curled.

"Wow, record time Zelda!"

"Shut up, looking this good takes time"

"Who said you looked good?"

"Wow Link, have you been practicing your insults?"

"What insults, I only speak the truth"

"Yeah right, let's just go"

"Thank you, finally!"

I know that I'm regret this, but oh well live while you're young right? I walk toward the door, keys and phone in hand and open it, letting Zelda go through first.

"Ladies first bitch"

"Wow Link, what a gentleman!"

"Thank you Zelda! Your compliment makes me so happy"

"Shut up and go to the car"

"Yes ma'am"

This night can go great or terrible. To be honest, I was kind of excited for what was to come our way. New people to meet, possibly new friendships. But there's always the bad; meeting people like Julian. I just hope that Zelda and I don't run into any ex; whether it be one of mine or hers. But, anything can happen and I hope that it's not bad.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi everyone! As a Christmas gift I present you with 2 updates today! Get it present? I'm sorry I'm so cheesy, but anyways thanks for reading and Merry Christmas!**

 **ZeldaNation**


	3. Drink Up

**Chapter 3- Drink Up**

After locking the door to the apartment, we were able to get a taxi to take us to Din's Club, which is a dance club. Zelda looks very happy to be doing something exciting tonight, however I'm trying to make sure that we don't get separated so that we can have our mini party when we get home. But I'm pretty sure that's not going to happen, no matter how hard I try to stick near her. After showing our IDs to the bouncer, we finally make it inside to the loud music, people dancing, and the people who are stumbling around, already wasted.

"Link, let's start off with a drink" Zelda shouts, in an attempt to be heard over the music.

I simply nod at her to ensure that tomorrow I don't end up with a sore throat. We walk over to the bar where there's a line to get served.

"Are you sure you want to wait in this line just to get a drink Zelda?"

"Hell yeah! They serve the best drinks here and they're not that expensive"

"I like how you know they're the best drinks"

"Shut up!"

And now we begin our wait in line. Great, but if they're the best drinks then I guess it'll be worth it. The line moves forward and I turn around to see Zelda already talking with a man wearing a suit. Nice, she's already making new friends. The person in front of scoots upward and I take too big of a step and bump into the lady in front of me. She turns around. Shit.

"Sorry!"

"Link?" Oh no, I know who she is. I see her familiar blue locks and bright skin, all which used to be mine.

"Oh, hi Ruto" Why do I have bad luck? Just what I didn't want to happen; to run into an ex.

"Link Avalon, how have you been?"

"Alright, Ruto Zorato," I said placing emphasis on her last name. " How about you?"

"Great. So weird meeting like this again, just like when we first met "

"Yeah, but things are very different now "

"Obviously. So how has your romance life been since me?" she smiled.

"Uh, it's kinda been put on halt. I'm focusing on other stuff right now. And you?"

"Just a one night stand turned fling"

"Great, so did you come with anyone or are you hunting for prey? "

"Hunting for prey? You're funny Link, and I'm by myself"

"I'm not trying to be funny, I was just asking an honest question"

"Whatever" she says rolling her eyes. "Did you come here with anyone?"

"Yeah, with my roommate"

"Oh, nice. Do you throw any parties with him like you used to do with your old roommate?"

"There's too much work to do to set up a party and my roommate isn't a guy, she's right behind me" I smile. This always happens with people. They always assume that men can't be roommates with women if they're not dating. But the look on their faces is always priceless.

"Oh so you live with a girl. That must be really interesting. And how exactly does that work? Like both of you are single and living together?"

"We're both single and living together and it's not as weird as it sounds, I swear. You get to hang out with your best friend like 24/7. It's pretty fun"

"Do you like her?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do you like your roommate Link?"

Hold up, which type of like does she mean? I mean I like her as a friend. "Well of course I like her. Why would I move in with someone I don't like?"

"No silly, as romantically"

"Oh, in that way. Sorry, you just confused me and I wasn't sure which type you were talking about "

"Link, stop trying to avoid the question. You were never good at it"

"I'm insulted Ruto. That's no way to talk to your ex, even though I was the one who ended things"

"Link, does it matter that you were the one who ended things? Because I don't think so"

"I mean it might, because you were all crazy ex girlfriend for a while-no offense"

"How was I?"

"Well, you left me so many voicemails and calls, then proceeded to make random visits to where I lived"

"Well I was doing what my friend told me what to do. And you weren't responding to the first texts and calls I sent before going 'crazy'" she air quoted.

"And that's why you never listen to your friends Ruto, they obviously have led you down a wrong path. See I thought you were just annoying, but you were just trying to talk to me?"

"Yeah" she said sheepishly. "I've already learned to not listen to them though. But thanks for the advice?"

"You're welcome" I said smiling. "See I'm now your therapist. I'll send my bill in the mail"

"Link you're not being funny"

"Aw come on Ruto, don't be a party pooper. Just laugh at the joke and then it's done"

"Fine, ha ha. It was a great joke"

"Could've had more enthusiasm, but thanks, I know it was a great joke"

"Changing the topic, have you been here before?"

"Nah, Zelda likes this club so we decided to go here"

"She's been here multiple times before right?"

"I don't know, I'm not her dad so I don't keep track of where she goes"

"She never comes with friends. This is the first time I've seen her come with someone else"

"Oh, are we being a stalker Ruto?"

"It was just an observation. I do that too sometimes, but I just thought it was weird because she never came here with girl friends"

"She does come here with friends I think but, it's just that they're busy with work tonight"

"That happens to me all the time!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, or they're going on dates with their boyfriends. Ugh, it gets annoying sometimes"

"My guy friends pretty much stopped hanging with me once they got girlfriends. I don't blame them though, they seem very happy right now and plus, now they have time to bother me and tell me that I need a girlfriend"

"Aw, poor Link. How is your quest going?"

"I'm not focused on that right now"

"Or you can't pick up girls anymore"

"I consider myself an expert"

"Let's see if Zelda agrees"

"Uh, maybe not"

"So then you were lying?"

"I like to think that I'm an expert, but she says otherwise"

"Well I thought that somewhat true"

"Yeah well you would know, remember the time we dated?"

"Okay, now you're bringing it up again"

"I'm not bringing up anything" I said chuckling. "I'm just talking about how you have experience Ruto"

"Okay Link, this is why we would've never worked out. You're too annoying"

"I'm kinda hurt Ruto"

"Good, what goes around comes around"

"What do you mean?"

"You hurt me when we broke up"

"Ruto," I said sighing. "I didn't think that it had affected you that much" I said, now serious.

"Link, we were together for one year and three months. You don't think a person feels like they've wasted so much time, that they don't feel wanted, that overall they're stupid for wasting so much time?"

"You never expressed these concerns with me Ruto, I'm not a mind reader. Yes, maybe I should've seen something was wrong afterwards, but I honestly didn't think you'd feel that way. I'm sorry"

"Link, l loved you, past tense. Loved you. And we were doing fine. What went wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that I didn't see myself with you for a long term relationship. Yes, we had a long term relationship, but I'm talking about the rest of our lives long term. It had nothing to do with you, I just was in a place where I wasn't ready to move on to the next thing, which you clearly wanted"

"So you have commitment issues?"

"Had. I'm more open to stuff now I guess"

"Link why didn't you tell me this before? I could've helped you!"

"Ruto, you couldn't have helped me. It was something that I needed to realize myself"

"Still, you could've told me and we could've saved so much pain"

"I guess, but now I'm starting to get out of that issue so we can't do anything about it now"

"Yes we can. You opened up to me about it. I'm your friend now, not girlfriend. You can talk to me about these things now Link, without any pressure"

"Thanks Ruto, and I will. I promise"

"Good, I'll be expecting you to text me now"

"Don't worry, I will. I don't want crazy Ruto after me. I like regular calm Ruto better"

"Thanks Link, now I have two personalities, great"

"You're welcome" Then I noticed how far we've moved since we started talking "We're almost at the front so you should start thinking about what you want to order. You're in front of me"

"I already know what I want"

"You're just like Zelda, damn"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm assuming you come here often so you're almost like a regular so you already know what you want"

"True" Then she opened her mouth to say something, but hesitated as if she was almost afraid to ask "Also can you do one thing for me?"

"Depends. What is it?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Don't get wasted. It was never a good look for you"

"Dang Ruto, don't need to be harsh"

"Link" she gives me a stern glare.

"Okay, fine, I won't get wasted here" Zelda and I were still planning on having our party at home so I'll stay somewhat sober here, than get wasted at the apartment.

"Good and one last thing" she walks closer to me then kisses me on the lips. What.

I pull away. "Uh, hey Ruto, I'm not-"

"I know, I just wanted some closure for our relationship. We're good now. Friends" she sticks her hand out.

"Friends" and I shake it.

"Well Link, it was fun talking to you but I'm going to have to leave you to enjoy the rest of the night and leave you with Zelda. You already know my number so we can talk some other time. Sound good?"

"Yep. Have a good night Ruto" After she orders her drink and gets served she flashes me a smile then disappears into the dancing crowd. I then around to alert Zelda that we're in the front of the line. She's still talking to that fancy dressed guy. Nice.

"Hey Zelda, we're at the front"

"Awesome! Go ahead and start ordering, I'll order in a sec"

Great. I turn back around and tell the mixologist what I wanted as he starts to prepare it. I get my wallet out to pay for our drinks. The guy hands me my drink.

"Will that be all?"

"No" Then, turning to Zelda, " Hey Zelda what do you want?"

"Oh! Uh, can I have the Triple Goddesses?"

"Are you sure you're going to be able to handle that ma'am?" the mixologist asks.

"Trust me, she can" I reply.

"All right"

After he prepares it he gives it to Zelda.

"Will that be all?"

"Yes"

After paying, Zelda says bye to her new friend and we find a table for two to sit down.

"So Link who were you talking to?"

"Ruto"

"Like Ruto you're ex girlfriend?" She says, shocked.

"Yeah"

"Did she go bat shit crazy on you?"

"No, she was normal"

"But I thought she crazy, like when she went all crazy ex girlfriend on you?"

"She was just listening to what her friends told her to do. She doesn't listen to them anymore"

"Damn. Did she try to get you back?"

"No, she's not crazy Zelda. We just talked. We're friends now"

"Was it really awkward?"

"Not really. I just understand stuff better now"

"You seem depressed. What happened?" She says with concern on her face.

"Nothing, I just realized that I wasn't ready for an actual relationship back then"

"Yes you were"

"No I wasn't. Zelda, you don't know all of the details. The reason we ended isn't the reason you might think it is"

"Well then tell me. I'm all ears"

"Not tonight, we came here to have fun, not to have a therapy session"

"Fine, tell me tomorrow or something"

"We'll see how your head feels"

"Why are you assuming that I'm going to be the one with a hangover?"

"Because I realized how much hangovers hurt in college. I would know, I had many of them"

"I did too!"

"But you still like to get wasted Zelda"

"Not as much as I did in college"

"It's about the same as in college"

"Fine Link, whatever floats your boat"

"Anyways, I find the mixologist's reaction to your order hilarious"

"Why?"

"Because he didn't think you could handle the intensity of your drink"

"News flash for him then"

"For sure, I bet he's concerned for you because he thinks you're going to get drunk off of that"

"I mean, I feel a little bit tipsy but not enough to the point where I'm drunk. What about you?"

"This drink isn't really that strong so I feel pretty much normal. I think we're going to need to go to the store to buy some more booze because this isn't cutting it. We clearly didn't think this through Zelda"

"Clearly not. I agree we're going to need to go to the store now. Do you want to leave?"

"Do you?"

"I'm asking you Link"

"I really don't care so I'm asking you Zelda"

"We'll stay a little bit longer then leave for the store"

"Congrats Zelda, you finally made up your mind"

"Shut up, it's not like you're any better at making decisions"

"How? I make so many more decisions than you"

"You couldn't decide what club to go to until I suggested this one"

"That's cuz I'm trying to stop my crazy party ways"

"How mature of you Link"

"Nah, it's literally I'm tired of having hangovers so I want to stop"

"Well have fun with that then"

After a moment of silence and feeling that this conversation was going nowhere, I sighed. "Zelda I'm bored, I'm calling the taxi, we're going to the store. This conversation is so boring" I said while getting out my phone.

"Oh thank god, you're right let's go" she said as she quickly finished the rest of her drink then stood to grab her things.

We walked outside and stood there waiting for our cab to come. Neither of us talked, and for some strange reason I was okay with that. Sometimes you don't need to talk to fill in silences. It was like we both knew we had to think about what happened inside the club. For sure I had to think about the past and Ruto and to figure out pretty much my entire life. Although Ruto and I didn't end on the terms I had hoped we would, I feel as if we had taken a step toward bettering our relationship overall. The fact that we held a conversation and were able to talk things through is a major step into patching up the holes. Then there's also the topic about my future. Zelda and I had just graduated from

Castle Town University so I still needed to get a job because the apartment rent wasn't going to pay itself, and there's also my own personal life future. Would I need to seek therapy for my issues? For sure I needed to talk to someone about it, and I do have two people who are willing to hear me out: Ruto and Zelda. Perhaps I'll start by telling Zelda since she's so interested in knowing and because we literally live together, so I'd rather not have her bugging me every second to get me to talk. Ugh, I have so much to think about, and luckily the taxi comes, forcing me to stop pondering my choices.

After the taxi takes us to the store; Zelda and I enter Malo Market, the local market/grocery store that pretty much everyone shops at. We immediately head for aisle 6, funny we already know that's the aisle for booze.

"What do we want?" Zelda asks.

"Probably the one by Telma, everyone can agree that it's really good"

"Sounds good. I'll trust your almighty knowledge about booze Link"

"Zelda, I'm not the only person who knows stuff about booze, ms. 'they serve the best drinks here'"

"Whatever, lets go pay" she says as she rolls her eyes.

After checking out and showing our IDs so that they know we're over 21 years old, we pay and leave Malo Market. Zelda and I decide to walk home because the apartment is only a couple of blocks away, and we need to stop paying money for cabs as well.

When we arrive at the apartment complex, we quickly press the elevator button and wait for the elevator to come.

"Link, I'm actually excited that we're having our mini party. I feel like there's been too much stuff happening that we haven't been able to really hang out and talk like we used to, even if it's over alcohol"

"Me too Zelda. I'm kinda glad we're hanging out over alcohol too. There's no more secrets when you're drunk, and I believe you wanted to talk?"

"Yep" she said as the elevator lands on our floor.

The elevator takes us to our floor and we walk to our apartment.

"Home sweet home" I say as I unlock the door. "Ladies first"

"Oh why thank you Link, you're actually being nice for once" she says as she walks in.

"Be glad I'm being nice, and I'm want the booze to get in first" I said while walking in.

"Wow chivalry is dead" Zelda says as she places our "groceries" on the counter.

"I'm just joking Zelda" I said as I locked the door behind me. Then I walked to the kitchen to grab shot glasses.

"Oh wow Link, so ready to start drinking!"

"Shut up Zelda, I don't need your sass here"

"Whatever, let's start drinking"

"I'll second that statement" I said as I opened the bottle and poured it into the shot glasses. "Here's your glass" I said as I slid her glass to her.

"Thank you sir. Shots up" she said as she downed the liquor.

"Damn Zelda, you didn't even wait for me to lift my glass"

"C'mon Link, we all know that you're the shots master"

"Said who?" I asked, then I downed the shot.

"Literally everyone at the parties we went to"

"Oh whatever"

"Hey pour me some more"

"Pour it yourself" I said then slid the bottle to her.

"Wow, chivalry is dead" Zelda said.

"You got a first shot serve. Be lucky you even got one because I don't serve people"

"Thanks Link I totally feel honored"

"You should, now drink up or I'll be the only one drinking"

Zelda poured herself another shot and slid the bottle back to me.

"I'll wait for you this time Link"

"Wow thank you so much!" I said as I poured myself the shot. "To a great party" I announced while holding my shot in the air.

"Let's get wasted!" Zelda said as she also held her shot in the air.

We downed our drinks and kept pouring ourselves some more shots.

After a while, or hours Zelda exclaimed "This is fun!"

"Yeah, let's turn on the music!" I said.

"We don't need music to dance Link!"

"You're right!" Then I drank another shot.

"How long have we been drinking?" Zelda asked.

"I don't know and I don't care!"

"Woah it's almost 2!" Zelda exclaims.

"So?"

"We left to go to the club at 9!"

"Yes"

"And it's almost 2!"

"We've been drinking"

"Yup" and she downs yet another shot.

"Do you think we're drunk yet?"

"I don't know, but the bottle's almost gone"

"Aw darn"

"Weren't we supposed to be talking and having a conversation?"

"I think so" I said as I drank another shot.

"Link, why do guys cheat on me" she slurred.

"I don't know"

"I mean I'm really nice and I'm very loving"

"And funny too"

"Yes, what you said"

"Zelda here's another shot. I served you twice today. Consider yourself lucky"

"Shot shot shot" she said before drinking it. "Link, why don't you date anyone anymore. After you broke up, you put off dating girls"

"I don't even know. Why? That is a very good question"

"Have another shot" Zelda said as she slid my glass.

"Thanks Nohansen"

"Avalon, why are you calling me by my last name? Oh wait, I just called you by your last name haha"

"I don't know"

"I think we're drunk Link"

"Me too!"

After that, who knows what I did, I was too drunk to remember.

A/N: First of all, I swear I'm not writing one chapter then going on a hiatus. I had about a significant amount of this chapter written in January, then I had a lot of homework given to me because of finals. And finals are a pain so I had to dedicate my time there. After finals ended, I took the weekend off then continued to write with some mini breaks and this is what came out. There should be very little distractions from now on so hopefully I'll be able to write more chapters. Also, this is probably the longest chapter I've ever written so hopefully that should make up for the fact that I took forever in writing this chapter. Hooray :)

ZeldaNation


End file.
